The invention relates to wheelchairs for persons that are not ambulatory, and more particularly to a kit for quick attachment to a folding chair for producing a folding wheelchair combination.
Inventors have in the past sought ways to make it more convenient to move a non-ambulatory person. Wheel chairs especially adapted for such persons have long been known and used. Wheelchairs, however, even of the collapsible folding type, are rather bulky when they have to be moved from one location to another, especially when they have to be moved in airplanes or in personal vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,449 shows an electric power attachment for a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,419 shows a kit for assembling a child's highchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,053 shows an electric power attachment for a conventional wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,909 shows an invalid chair having both wheels and friction levers for placing the chair in a fixed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,488 shows a roller attachment for a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 466,573 shows a roller attachment for a rocking chair.